


Rain and Snow and Storm

by servantofclio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're always there for each other. Fluffy Apritello short fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Snow and Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much pure fluff, from a tumblr prompt. I imagine them growing older over the course of the three ficlets, and being over 18 by the last.

_When it rains_

 

April hates being out on the rooftops in the rain. The footing gets slippery and it makes her nervous, her hair gets wet and sticks to her face, and the rain doesn’t glide off her as easily as it does the turtles. 

She refuses to admit to any discomfort, though. She had to use all her force of persuasion to get Leo to agree to her coming along in the first place. One breath of complaint from her could be all it takes to hear “well, why don’t you head home then” — never mind that Raph is already grousing enough for at least two people. 

April blinks rain out of her eyes and resolves to shed her damp clothing and take a long, hot shower as soon as she gets home. Meanwhile, she keeps her mouth shut as she runs across the asphalt roof. Ahead of her, Mikey’s already cartwheeling his way across the next rooftop. Leo and Raph spring across the gap as she watches. She gauges the distance and adjusts her stride as she approaches the edge of the roof. 

Her foot slips on the wet surface, and for a moment she’s windmilling her arms, trying frantically not to plunge over the four-story drop below. 

Donnie’s hand clamps on her arm in a tight grip, keeping her up and balanced. April hadn’t even realized he was that close to her. All the breath whooshes out of her lungs as she steadies herself, her heart thundering like a jackhammer. She inhales deeply and looks up at him with a smile, more grateful than she can possibly say. There he goes saving her again, always in the right place at the right time. 

Donnie smiles back, eyes warm and understanding. He holds on until she steps back from the ledge to try again, and then they make the jump together.

 

 

_When it snows_

 

The snow starts while Donnie’s out walking in the woods around the farmhouse. He turns around and heads back when the first drifting snowflakes turn into fat white clumps, but he’s been gone for nearly an hour already, so he has to deal with the snow for quite a while. 

In the city, all but the heaviest snowstorms turn into grimy slush quickly. Here, the snow falls thick and quiet, the woods growing still around him. Donnie’s feet leave tracks as the snow collects on the ground, but that can hardly be helped. He’s more concerned with the cold, as the temperature seems to drop along with the snow. It’s pretty — soft white snow coating the ground, bending the tree branches — but it’s getting cold enough that he’s shivering by the time he’s halfway back. 

He’s sure he’s not missing any landmarks in the snow, at least. _Fairly_ sure. Donnie stops for a moment to get his bearings, and suddenly hears the most welcome sound in the world. 

“Donnie!”

April bursts through the trees in a whirl of color: her coat bright yellow, her hat and scarf and mittens striped blue and pink and green. “There you are! I was afraid you’d get lost in the snowstorm!” 

“I don’t know if it’s really a _storm_ ,” Donnie says. 

April scoffs. “It’s storm enough, and it’s getting cold— here—” She’s carrying a spare coat, dark gray with a furry collar, and she’s flinging it around his shoulders before he can say anything else. He shoves his arms into the sleeves, grateful, while April plops a purple knit hat on his head and loops a scarf around his neck. “You really shouldn’t have gone out with nothing.” 

“It wasn’t that cold then,” Donnie says. 

“Well, you _feel_ cold.” April throws her arms around him, too, which feels nice: she’s warm, warm and soft in winter gear, and when he looks down he can see snowflakes catching on her eyelashes. “I’m glad I found you,” she says, muffled into his scarf. 

“Me too,” Donnie says, hugging her back. “Me too.”

 

 

_When it storms_

 

The lightning flash is brilliant, right outside the window of April’s apartment, and the crack of thunder is immediate, no space between them at all. She and Donnie both jump and then blink in the sudden darkness as the power goes out. 

“That must have been right on top of us,” April says, the afterimage of the lightning still flashing when she closes her eyes. 

“It might actually have hit the building.” She can hear Donnie moving around, and a moment later a flashlight clicks on. “Sorry, April, looks like no movie night for us.” 

“Too bad we don’t have a fireplace,” she says, thinking of the farmhouse and its semi-regular outages, which can sometimes turn into impromptu campfire nights. 

Donnie laughs. “Yeah, no roasting marshmallows, either.” He sits down on the couch beside her. “What are we going to do with ourselves?” 

She scoots close enough to lean into his side. “I bet we can come up with something,” she whispers, and kisses him.

 

 


End file.
